In the past funding period, the Biostatistics Core has provided statistical support for the Projects, assisted in the design of new studies and projects, and worked with the InterSPORE Bioinformatics Committee on the definition of common data elements related to the SPOREs and on the construction of a common Ovarian SPORE tissue data base. The Core will continue these activities in the in the new proposal. The specific aims of the Biostatistics Core are: Aim 1) To provide the statistics and data analysis required by the projects and cores to achieve their specific aims. The Core will provide expertise and computational facilities to perform the statistical analyses required by each Project. Aim 2) To assist in the design and implementation of new trials and studies arising from the ongoing research of the SPORE. As progress is made in each Project, new experiments and trials will be developed. The Biostatistics Core will lead the design of such proposed trials. If ongoing studies need to be modified, the Core will participate in the redesign to insure that the statistical properties of the trial are maintained. Aim 3) To provide guidance to the projects and cores in data management issues such as data entry and retrieval, quality assurance, security, and data backups. All the investigators involved in the SPORE have experience with the software required to enter, maintain, and retrieve the data produced by their Projects. As necessary, the Core will provide assistance in the data management of each project. The Core will provide expertise in the selection of software and in data design, audit, and backup. Aim 4) To facilitate the exchange of information and data between the components of the SPORE by providing assistance in networking, email, data translation, and electronic file exchange. Success of the SPORE depends upon a close cooperation among the Projects and Cores. The Biostatistics Core will facilitate the exchange of data and information between Projects. The Core will assist in electronic transfer and in the selection of data items and format to ensure data compatibility.